Pinkie
by Elephant Hunter
Summary: Humanised! Pinkie's home life isn't as nice as you'd thought it would be, and so being the 'happiest pony ever' can sometimes be a little difficult. ABUSE! DEPRESSION!


I cut my laugh short as the door to my home slammed shut. My smile gradually faded as I walked up to my room. I dropped my bag on the floor and plopped onto my bed. I couldn't help but feel bad that I was lying to her friends about being happy all the time, but being known as the 'happiest and craziest person in school' made it my responsibility to make sure everyone was happy. It didn't matter whether I felt happy, all that mattered was that all my friends and classmates were happy as well.

I sighed quietly and rolled off of my bed and sat at my desk. I pulled out my homework and sighed when I saw the detention slip fall out of my notebook. I would only get out of it if I got her mother to sign it, and at the moment that was out of the question. I shoved it aside quickly and proceeded to do my Math homework. I had felt awful earlier today in maths, my teacher had collected our workbooks to see if everyone understood the content. After she handed them back out, she got made that I wasn't paying enough attention in class and not doing my homework, there was a reason of course, but it was a reason I wasn't keen on sharing with my teacher. Of course, I couldn't let that get me down, I was the happiest girl in school after all! So I went throughout my day acting like I didn't care.

I snapped my head up at the sound of my mother coming home. I quickly repacked my school bag and ran to the window. I tried to yank it up and froze when my mother opened the door to my room suddenly. I dropped my bag and turned around.

"I got a call from school today Pinkie." She said sternly as she took a seat on bed, she petted the bed next to her in an offer for me to sit down. I cautiously sat down next to her, making sure that there was enough room between her and I so that I could make a quick escape if necessary.

"They told me you got a detention." She said, looking for some sort of confirmation. I nodded my head slowly. I lowered my head, afraid of what would happen next. The silence had gone for to long, just as I looked up, I was met with a cold hand to my cheek. This had happened enough before for me to know not to put my hand to my cheek and mumble a pitiful 'why?'. I knew why, it was because she was disappointed in me. She always was. She stood suddenly and kicked me, causing me to fall off the bed and onto the hard tiled floor. She reached around my room looking for something. I stood shakily, holding my stomach as it screamed in pain. I knew that I was only getting what I deserved, and so I stood quietly and waited for her next blow.

It never came. Instead I got a sharp pain in my arm. I couldn't hold back a scream as I reached subconsciously to where the pain was, a pen was sticking out and I felt like vomiting as she pulled the pen out and blood started to run out. I bit my lip in order to hold down any other sounds that came out. I felt another similar pain in my arm further down and screamed again, this time I pulled out the pen on my own and couldn't help but vomit all over the floor. I fell to my knees as my mother grabbed my hair and dragged me down the stairs to my little brothers room. No one knew I had a brother, i tried to keep my personal life as private as possible, to prevent anyone else from getting hurt.

She grabbed the shoelaces from some of his shoes and used them to tie me, sitting down, to the end of his bed. A t-shirt was shoved in my mouth as I screamed. She jabbed the pen in my thigh and I let out a muffled scream and tried to kick her away.

"It seems that nothing I do ever gets through to you Pinkie," she spat, "and so, maybe this will make you listen." We sat and waited for my little brother to come home from school. After about an hour I started to get dizzy and noticed the large amount of blood on the floor. My vision suddenly became clear when I heard the front door slam shut.

"Pinkie! I'm home!" I couldn't help but let out a tear as I heard my brothers cute little voice ring throughout the house. I saw his shadow slowly approaching his room and I begged him mentally to run, run as fast as could. He didn't listen, he opened the door and let out a quiet, 'Pinkie' as he looked up to see our mother standing over him. I started fighting my bonds as much as I could to try get out, I had to protect him. I had to. Dad had told me I had to. I knew that I deserved this, but he didn't. He didn't do anything wrong. I felt tears roll down my face as mother took him but he hair and tied him to his bed, so that I couldn't see him. I could only hear him. I felt blood running down my hands as fought when I heard the first scream. I tried to yell, I tried to kick. I had to protect him. I had to!

I felt my blood run cold as I woke up and noticed I was still in my little brothers room. My bonds had come undone and I quickly raced as fast as possible to his bedside. He was dead.

Dead.

I stood there frozen. I knew that I deserved this, but he didn't. I swallowed hard and picked up his tiny little body and walked to the backyard. I slowly dug a hole with my hands, knowing full well they were get ting ripped to shreds, but also knowing full well that this was all my fault. His screams rang through my head as I placed his body into the hole quietly. I covered him and paid my respects before balling my eyes out. The guilt now weighing firmly on my mind, I was still crying as I checked my watch. Five minutes until school starts. I walked into the house, checking my mothers room. She was gone. All of her stuff was gone, hopefully for good, but it never was. I walked to my room, bandaging up my hands and wounds as much as possible before taking a quick shower and picking up my bag for school. As I opened the front door, my usual smile was there as I ran out and down the path. Stopping to lean over panting, the spot in my thigh where she stopped me was screaming in pain, and I felt like banging my head against a wall as I realise I forgot to take pain killers.

By the time I arrived at school I was late, and walked into my first class and apologised in my usual Pinkie way for being late. I internally braced myself as I heard her say:

"Pinkie, may I see your homework please?" She asked, I looked up at my maths teacher happily and apologised.

"Sorry miss, I just didn't have time last night... "

Author's Notes: this kind of thing is pretty different from what I normally write so if there is anything weird, I'm sorry about that! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, review if you feel the need to!


End file.
